Lakepaw's entery.
''' '''A grey she cat sat in the middle of windclan camp, the large hills, and easy flowing river, so familliar to her. She began to wonder where her fellow windclan member was, so she got up, and stretched,her light grey pelt shining like the moon against the moons rays. Her eyes stood out most among the starlit night, they glowed a bright blue against the light reflecting off the moon, she lowered her gaze and began a steady trot out of windclan territory, until the heavy scent of nightclan filled her nose, but it was mixed with shadowclan, and another familiar scent she didnt yet recognize. When she padded in, she saw many cats sitting, she instantly recognized the welcomeing gaze of dapplefrost, leader of shadowclan, she was talking to a few cats she didnt recognize. Then she turned her gaze to find rivertail, a friendly nightclan cat, sitting on a rock, that stretched its top over the river,and rivertail, and peering expectantly down into it. She looked over when she head the welcomeing voice of dapplefrost "hey lakepaw!" She meowed "hello dapple" lakepaw nodded in greeting, but cut off short, and flicked her ears forward when she finially recognized the final scent. Her lips drew back into an angry snarl, and the furr on her back stood on end, and lakepaw recklessly charged through the chattering cats, and shoulder slammed a few before the final scent came into view. "Seedstar!" She hissed, seedstar turned her startled, confused gaze to lakepaw, but before she could act, lakepaw launched onto her back, digging her claws deep into seeds shoulder blades, then slid off her side, rakeing her side "you murderer!" Lakepaw exclaimed before slashing her claws across seedstars flank "what?!" Seedstar said in a pathetic mew "I don't know what you're talking about!" She exclaimed. Lakepaw circled her, haunches up, furr on end, and teeth bared "don't lie seed...everybody knows you killed mouse!" Lakepaw sprung at seed again, and dived under her, clawing her stomach wildly, then kicking her stomach, launching her out from under seed. Then, suddenly, sharp claws drew across lakepaws face, and lake turned her gaze to see rivertail, glareing at her "what are you doing!" Lakepaw exclaimed, blood rolling over her eyes, she squinted "this cat is a murderer!" She flicked her gaze back to seed, and suddenly a flash of red apeared from behind a bush, toppleing river over, and letting out an enormous yowl, lakepaw lost view of the fight over her shoulder, and turned her attention back to seed, who was trying to escape by digging in a rabbit hole, but lakepaw flew herself at seed, and barreled her over before she even had the chance, then suddenly, dapplefrost padded up, blocking the fight "what in the name of starclan, are you two doing!?" She exclaimed. Seed turned around, blood drenching her pelt "lake is going on about me killing a mouse!" Lakepaw whiped around, and glared seed in the eye "not a mouse, you foxbrain! Mouse, as in mousewhisker, our elder! You killed her in cold blood!"she hissed. Dapple backed up, letting the fight continue, for she knew it wasn't her fight to controll. Lakepaw threw a heavy paw across seeds face, leaving a long, bloody gash on her face, stretching from across her eye, to down her mouth. Then suddenly, a clumsy paw landed on lakes shoulder, and she looked up to see scrouge standing over her, a hideous grin swiping over his face, but rage controlled lake now, and she flung scrouge off with a hard kick to the stomach, then sent him into the river with a bone-breaking kick to the chest. Then lake swept back over to seed, who was sitting there, stunned, lake stood up, just as tall as she was, for soon, lake would be a warrior, so, she faut like one. Lake gave a stinging blow to seeds nose, slashing her paw into the flesh, before ripping a large chunk of skin off, then kicked seed back, on the nose, and snarled at her. Lakepaw felt a sudden sharp burn as a long, sharp claw was drove across her back, she turned to see scrouge, again, and before lake could act, scrouge slammed his paw across her face, slashing her face with enough force to make her spin, stunned, and land on chin with a thud. Scrouge slashed her open shoulder wound even deeper, sending blood flying all over her motten shoulder, and she gasped in pain. Then, she felt his weight taken off her, and she looked up to see dapplefrost, above her, slashing, kicking, and rakeing scrouge back, his blood thick on her pelt, and lake stood up, and slashed scrouges eye in such a perfect position, she managed to gash into his eye, and hook her claw on his eye socket, destroying his eye completely, then, with the agdvantage, lake slammed scrouge's skull against a nearby rock, and scrouge, looking dazed, got up, and quickly ran out, disapearing into the forest. Lakepaw turned her gaze back to dapple to see her nod in approval, and lake turned back to seed, and sweep-kicked her feet out from under her, the raked her flank once more, but seed was quickly on her paws, and gave a hard blow to lakepaws cheek, and, while lake was still stunned, seed rammed lakepaw back, against a rock. At that point, seed charged at lake for a head blow to the gut, but lake flicked fear in her eyes, and quickly climbed up the rock, and, useing the rock as a launch pad, launched herself into the air, and onto seeds shoulder, landing evenly, and dug her claws in, until they scraped her shoulder blade, then lake dipped down, and locked her jaws onto the back of seedstars neck, crunching down to the bone, until seed lost a life. Seed quickly got on her feet after visiting starclan, and dashed off into the brush, disapearing into the forest. Lakepaw stood, pelt heavy in other cats blood, and called after her "THIZ ISN'T OVER YET!" She spat. Category:My Books Category:Fanfics